Oppa-ku
by Oh Lana
Summary: Hanya bercerita tentang keluarga Park dengan si bungsu, Baekhee (5 tahun), yang begitu manja dengan oppa-nya, Chanhyun (16 tahun). "Baekhee mau menunggu Chanhyun oppa. Baekhee merindukan Chanhyun oppa." / WARN ; GS, TYPO(s), OOC / CHANBAEK with CHANHYUN and BAEKHEE (OC)


Di ruang tengah milik keluarga Park, duduk seorang bocah perempuan berambut hitam sebahu. Di depannya, televisi yang tengah menyiarkan kartun -karena ini merupakan channel khusus kartun- di abaikan karena ia mengantuk. Suara dialog dari televisi ini bagaikan _lullaby_ baginya.

"Baekhee _chagi_ , pindah ke kamar ya. Jangan tidur di sini." sang ibu bersiap menggendong sang anak.

Dengan tenaga tersisa ia menghindar. "Tidak mau~"

"Kalau Baekhee tidur di sini nanti badannya sakit lho. Ayo pindah ke kamar, sayang."

Baekhee menampik pelan tangan Baekhyun, mata terbuka sayunya serta suaranya yang lemah menandakan bahwa Baekhee benar-benar mengantuk.

"Baekhee menunggu _oppa_ , _eomma_. Baekhee menunggu Chanhyun _oppa_."

Baekhyun melihat ke jam dinding; pukul sembilan malam. Pantas Baekhee sudah mengantuk.

"Chanhyun _oppa_ pulangnya lama, sayang."

"Baekhee tidak mau!" Baekhee tetap menolak. "Baekhee mau menunggu Chanhyun _oppa_. Baekhee merindukan Chanhyun oppa, Baekhee mau bermain sebentar dengan Chanhyun _oppa_." wajah memelas dengan mata memerah serta berkaca-kaca itu membuat Baekhyun tidak tega memaksanya lagi.

Anak keduanya yang berumur lima tahun ini memang manja terlebih ke anak pertamanya yang berumur 16 tahun. Jauh bukan pebedaannya? Ya, bisa dibilang Baekhyun hamil Baekhee karena _kebobolan_ atau _kecolongan_ -karena sebelumnya memang ia tidak berniat memiliki anak lagi. Satu anak cukup bagi Baekhyun (namun tidak sebenarnya untuk Chanyeol). Sakit katanya saat melahirkan. Walaupun begitu saat tau ia hamil anak kedua, Baekhyun menerimanya dan pastinya sangat mencintai anaknya ini.

"Baiklah, _eomma_ memberi Baekhee waktu lima belas menit untuk menunggu Chunhyun _oppa_."

Baekhee mengangguk dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa. " _Eomma_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Baekhee mau susu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, " _arra_. _Eomma_ akan membuatkan susu untuk Baekhee."

Baekhyun ke dapur untuk membuatkan susu anaknya. Biasanya saat Baekhee meminta susu tandanya dia akan tidur. Tunggu saja sampai ia minum susu dari dotnya, biasanya belum sampai habis dia sudah tertidur.

Setalah rasanya pas dan suhu susu tersebut tidak terlalu panas atau dingin. Ia membawanya ke Baekhee.

Anaknya yang kembali bersandar nyaman di boneka rillakuma besar pemberian ayahnya itu menerima dot pemberian Baekhyun. Ia peluk dot berukuran sedang itu dan bibirnya mulai _mengenyot_.

" _Eomma_ tinggal ke dapur dulu ya. _Eomma_ mau memanaskan makanan untuk _appa_."

Ya, beberapa menit lagi suaminya pulang jadi ia harus menyiapkan makan malam. Selarut apapun suaminya pulang pasti ia menyiapkan untuk makan suaminya karena suami nya yang meminta. _Lebih enak makan malam di rumah. Karena makan malam di rumah akan lebih terasa kekeluargaannya._ Begitu ucapnya.

Kembali ke Baekhee...

Kedua mata bulat keturunan sang ayah itu semakin lama semakin lambat berkedip.

Kepalanya semakin lama semakin miring ke kanan dan bibirnya itu pun semakin pelan mengemutdot.

Dengan tubuh dibalut piyama tidur dengan motif pisang, ia tertidur di ruang tengah.

.

.

 **Oppa-ku**

 **Chanbaek with Chanhyun (16 tahun) and Baekhee (5 tahun)**

 **Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warn : GS, TYPO(s), OOC**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Dilarang copy paste alias plagiat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami pulang~"

"Oh? Kalian sudah pulang? Selamat datang~" senyum cantik menyambut kedatangan kedua laki-laki itu.

Kedua laki-laki berwajah rupawan dengan tingkat kemiripan hampir sama, balas tersenyum.

Perempuan dengan piyama baju berwarna gelap, rambut hitam panjangnya itu dicepol tinggi memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya itu menghampiri laki-laki yang lebih tinggi sedangkan laki-laki yang lebih pendek melenggang begitu saja. Raut wajah lelahnya begitu terlihat jelas.

Melihat anak laki-lakinya kelelahan, Baekhyun berujar, "Ganti baju dan segera turun ke bawah. _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

" _Ne_ , _eomma_." jawabnya dengan lemas.

"Jangan tidur sebelum kau ganti baju dan makan Chanhyunie."

" _Ne_ , _eomma_."

Baekhyun kembali ke suaminya; membantu suaminya melepaskan dasi. "Bagaimana bisa kau pulang bersama Chanhyun? Bukankah ia sedang kencan dengan Kyungin?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang tidak melarang anak mereka pacaran. Asal tidak kebablasan saja saat pacaran. Sampai itu terjadi jangan harap nama Chanhyun ada di kartu keluarga Park.

"Saat pulang tadi aku melihat mereka berdua di halte bus jadi aku hampiri saja mereka berdua."

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang membantu Chanyeol melepas jas berhenti. "Di halte bus mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?"

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Tidak pelukan atau ciumankan?" tanyanya lagi seraya melepaskan jas Chanyeol.

Oke, batas wajar bagi Baekhyun dalam berpacaran cukup gandengan tangan. Sedangkan Chanyeol selama tidak menghamili anak orang, tidak masalah.

"Di drama yang sering aku tonton saat dua pasangan yang ada di halte bus biasanya, perempuannya akan bersandar di bahu pacarnya lalu mereka akan ciuman!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya. Baekhyun itu pecinta drama jadi jangan heran kalau ia begitu

Ia cubit gemas hidung Baekhyun. "Yak, berhentilah nonton drama. Otakmu itu dipenuhi dengan adegan drama."

"Ah-ah!" Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari hidungnya, menyisakan cuping hidungnya yang memerah. "Dasar KDRT!" ucapnya dengan mata mendelik sebal. Tangan kanannya mengusap hidung bangirnya.

"Itu cubitan sayang, _yeobo_ ~" Chanyeol mengusak surai poni Baekhyun.

" _Yak_!"

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. _Well_ , menggoda istrinya adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. "Sepertinya aku harus mandi dulu."

"Eh, tapi aku belum menyiapkan air."

" _Gweanchana_ , aku bisa menyiapkan sendiri." Sang suami tersenyum, merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mencium kening sang istri sebelum ke kamar mereka.

.

Makan berlangsung dalam diam. _Well_ , keluarga Park ini memang menganut adat tidak berbicara saat makan. Sendok dan garpu dibalik tanda makan sudah selesai -Chanhyun yang pertama selesai karena memang dia makan paling sedikit (maklum, ia sudah makan malam bersama Kyungin) lalu di susul oleh ayahnya dan terakhir ibunya.

Baekhyun membawa bekas piring makan mereka ke dapur dan mencucinya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, setelah ia rasa aman ia mulai bertanya kepada jagoannya, "bagaimana kencanmu tadi?"

"Begitulah, _appa_." jawabnya malas-malasan. Ia mengantuk sebenarnya.

" _Appa_ tidak salah bukan kalau menyarankan kalian berdua nonton the conjuring 2?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya. Memang benar kalau ialah yang menyarankan anaknya menonton film horor. Katanya, saat bersama kekasih lebih seru nonton horor karena sekalian bisa mengambil kesempatan. Istilahnya sih, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Dengan tangan menopang dagu, Chanhyun melirik Chanyeol. "Memang sih dapet kesempatan di peluk Kyungin karena Kyungin ketakutan. Tapi..." Chanhyun menaikan lengan baju panjangnya sebatas siku. "Tanganku di remas terus sampai merah dan membiru seperti ini." bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Chanhyun kembali menurunkan lengan bajunya, "sakit tau." ucapnya sebal.

Bukannya merasa iba, Chanyeol malah tertawa melihat wajah merajuk Chanhyun.

"Kenapa sampai tertawa seperti itu?" Baekhyun datang, ikut bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Chanhyun sambil membawa segelas susu untuk Chanhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, "anakmu, dia lucu sekali saat merajuk."

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, "merajuk kenapa?"

 _Opss_...

Chanyeol dan Chanhyun saling lirik. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol atau Chanhyun bilang; Chanhyun kesal karena dia sakit. Tadi saat Kyungin memeluknya tadi sekalian meremas keras tangan Chanhyun karena ketakutan nonton Conjuring.

Demi kemulusan wajah Baekhyun, mereka tidak mau wajah Baekhyun memerah karena marah. Tengah malam mendengar Baekhyun mengomel itu tidak bagus untuk pendengaran -sebenarnya mendengar Baekhyun mengomel kapan saja tidak bagus untuk pendengaran karena saat Baekhyun mengomel itu tidak ada hentinya.

"Ah, itu, aku mengejeknya karena sudah besar minum susu."

 _Terima kasih, Appa._

"Benarkah itu, Chanhyunie?"

"N- _ne_ , _eomma_."

 _Ampuni dosa Chanhyun, Tuhan..._

Baekhyun menatap curiga, Chanhyun itu terlihat sekali kalau berbohong. Anak sulungnya itu tidak pintar berbohong.

"Baekhyunie, sepertinya aku mau minum teh. Maukah kau membuatkannya untukku?" salah cara satu pengalihan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Tumben sekali. Biasanya cukup air putih."

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin saja." Chanyeol mengedikan bahu.

"Baiklah, nanti aku buatkan. Chanhyunie," Baekhyun kembali menatap anaknya. "Apa besok kau sibuk?"

"Besok Chanhyun masih harus latihan untuk turnamen basket nasional. Turnamentnya sebentar lagi."

"Jadi kau sibuk?"

"Sepertinya. Memangnya kenapa _eomma_?"

"Adikmu,"

"Baekhee?"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah datar, "iyalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhee. Kau kan cuma punya adik satu."

Chanhyun nyengir polos. "Memangnya kenapa, _eomma_?"

"Tadi Baekhee menunggumu sampai ia tertidur di ruang tengah. Dia bilang, ia merindukanmu dan ingin bermain bersamamu. _Eomma_ tau kau sudah punya kekasih, _eomma_ juga tau kau punya seabrek aktivitas sekolah. Tapi luangkan waktumu juga sebentar untuk Baekhee. Kau tau sendiri Baekhee lebih dekat denganmu dibandingkan _appa_ bahkan _eomma_."

Chanhyun hanya terdiam. Dalam hati ia memang mengakui kalau akhir-akhir ini ia jarang sekali bermain dengan Baekhee. Dirinya yang baru memiliki kekasih dan seabrek aktivitas belum lagi tugas membuatnya jauh dari sang adik. Adiknya memang terlampau dekat dengannya walau jarak umur keduanya terbilang jauh

Kedua orang tuanya adalah pekerja. Ayahnya seorang pimpinan perusahaan sedangkan ibunya seorang perancang busana yang telah membuka butik dimana-mana. Terbayang bukan bagaimana sibuknya kedua orang tuanya?

Dulu sebelum dirinya berada di sekolah menangah atas dan dirinya belum punya kekasih, Chanhyun lah yang menjaga Baekhee -walaupun ada pengasuh- itulah yang membuat Baekhee begitu dekat dengan Chanhyun.

Dulu saat Chanhyun sudah pulang sekolah, pengasuh Baekhee bagaikan seorang pengangguran karena Baekhee yang akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kakak. Namun sekarang, tiap harilah sang pengasuh harus mengasuh Baekhee -kecuali saat Baekhyun sudah pulang.

"Kalau sibuk dengan hal positif, tidak apa-apa. _Eomma_ mendukungmu kok asal jangan lupakan adikmu saja."

"Baekhyunie, teh ku."

" _Arraseo_ , _nae yeobo_ ~" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi. Matanya mendelik sebal ke Chanyeol. "Dasar manja."

Chanyeol hanya menyengir polos.

Melihat istrinya kembali ke dapur, Chanyeol menatap anaknya yang semakin menunduk. Ia tau Chanhyun memikirkan kata-kata ibunya. Ia tepuk pelan belakang kepala anaknya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Fokus saja dengan basketmu. Baekhee juga nanti akan semakin mengerti kok. Fokus dengan turnamentmu, nak."

Chanhyun masih menunduk. Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya. "Sekarang minum susumu."

Chanhyun mengangguk dalam diam. Ia pun meminum susunya.

 _Hiks..._

Baru tiga teguk, Chanhyun menjauhkan gelasanya.

 _Hiks..._

Ia tidak tuli, telinga lebar keturunan sang ayah itu punya pendengaan yang tajam.

" _Appa_ , _appa_ dengar sesuatu?" tanya Chanhyun dengan nada horor.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit setelahnya menggeleng. "Tidak. _Appa_ tidak mendengar apapun."

 _Hiks..._

"Tuh kan! Ada suara menangis _appa_!"

"Sepertinya setelah nonton conjuring kau menjadi parnoan."

"Tidak, _appa_. Chanhyun serius mendengar suara menangis!"

 _Hiks..._

" _Aish_ , _appa_ ," Chanhyun pun mencari asal suara tangis itu. Walaupun sebenarnya dia pun takut. Takut-takut itu suara tangis yang tidak-tidak.

Chanhyun mempertajam indera pendengarnya.

 _Hiks..._

Tuh kan!

Chanhyun semakin panik saat mendengar suara tangis itu berasal dari kamar adiknya.

 _Jangan-jangan hantu itu mengganggu Baekhee!_

Dengan keberanian yang ia punya, ia membuka pintu kamar adiknya.

 _"Hiks... Oppa... Hiks..."_

Melihat adiknya duduk ditengah ranjang, tengah menangis seraya mengucek mata kanannya, Chanhyun bergegas menghampiri adiknya, meraup adiknya dalam gendongannya.

" _Uljima_ ~" Chanhyun menepuk lembut punggung sang adik, bermaksud menenangkannya.

Baekhee menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk sang kakak, masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

" _Uljima_ , _oppa_ di sini. _Cup_... _Cup_... _Uljima_..."

Baekhee masih menangis. Chanhyun akan menunggu Baekhee tenang baru dia akan bertanya kenapa.

Setelah merasa Baekhee mulai tenang, Chanhyun bertanya. "Baekhee kenapa? Kok menangis?"

Baekhee menjauhkan kepalanya dari ceruk leher Chanhyun, kepalanya mendongak. Dengan mata yang masih berair, hidung memerah serta suara paraunya, Baekhee berucap, " _Nan kkum kwosseo gwisin kkum kwosseo_."

.

Baekhyun datang dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir teh. "Kau itu aneh. Tidak biasa jam segini minta teh."

Chanyeol hanya mengedikan bahu saja.

"Oh ya, kemana Chanhyun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, tadi setelah ia mendengar suara tangis dia mencarinya. Anak itu menjadi berhalusilasi setelah menonton the conjuring."

 _"Hiks... Oppa... Hiks..."_

"Tunggu," telinga Baekhyun juga menangkap suara tangis. " _Yak_!" ia memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Itu memang suara tangis, bodoh. Jangan memperlihatkan kalau pendengaranmu menurun karena masalah usia. Aish, kau ini." Baekhyun ke kamar Baekhee, dia tau anak bungsunya yang menangis. Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang.

Di ambang pintu, kedua orang tua itu melihat kedua anak mereka. Sang kakak sedang membopong sang adik. Dilihatnya kedua anaknya itu tengah berinteraksi. Setelahnya sang kakak menidurkan adiknya, mengecup kedua pipi gembul sang adik.

"Oh? _Eomma_ , _appa_ , kenapa di sana?" Chanhyun yang baru berbalik terkejut mendapati kedua orang tuanya di ambang pintu.

Ibunya bersedakap dada dengan senyum keibuannya, ayahnya merangkul sang ibu.

Chanhyun menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Ehm... Bolehkah Chanhyun tidur dengan Baekhee di sini?"

"Apa muat?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanhyun melirik ranjang Baekhee, ia meringis, "tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan tidur dengan posisi duduk?"

Baekhyun berdecak seraya menggelengkan kepala, "jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Lebih baik gendong saja Baekhee dan pindahkan ke kamarmu."

"Ide yang bagus, _eomma_!" Chanhyun menepuk tangannya sekali. Dia bersiap menggendong Baekhee, berpindah ke kamarnya.

"Tadi Baekhee menangis kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhee mengeliat terganggu saat digendong Chanhyun -Chanhyun menenangkannya. "Baekhee bilang," Chanhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. " _Nan kkum kwosseo gwisin kkum kwosseo_." Chanhyun mengatakan dengan wajah datar. Kedua orang tuanya _sweatdrop_.

"Apa kau _aegyo_?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chanhyun mengedikkan bahu dan melenggang keluar kamar, "mungkin Baekhee mimpi si valak."

Kedua orang tuanya semakin _sweatdrop_.

"Selamat malam _eomma_ , _appa_." ucap Chanhyun seraya membawa adiknya ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeolie, valak itu apa? Apa itu sejenis buah?"

 _GUBRAK_

Terdangar suara jatuh. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berkata kasar.

.

.

.

 **The end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello...**

 **Update bareng sohib pe'a kuhh; Icha aka, PrincePink. Tapi dianya update jam tujuh. Apa daya gue yang cuma ada kuota tengah malam mulai sekarang hehehe**

 **Yosh... jangan lupa baca juga ff dia judulnya "Big Fat Butt"... *nanti jam tujuh**

 **Dan untuk anggota cbfam /?/ love you *apa ini -_-**

 **.**

 **Yang merindukan sosok Chanhyun semoga terobati hehehe**

 **.**

 **Dan jangan lupa baca ff "With U" ku yang baru ya hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bye bye...**


End file.
